We propose to characterize the murine T-cell antigen receptor genes using recombinant DNA techniques and microchemical instrumentation. There are at least two families of T-cell receptor genes, Alpha and Beta. We have DNA probes for the Beta gene family that will allow us to study the structure, organization, rearrangements, diversification and evolution of these genes. We plan to study how these genes change during T-cell development. We also will attempt to clone DNA probes for the Alpha gene family and characterize these genes in a similar manner.